Lyrics of a Winchester
by ParaCaerOuVoar
Summary: Music. Music is everywhere. In our heads, in our hearts, in our souls. Where would we be without music? Could you live in a world of silence, without music to reveal our inner emotions and feelings?//UNRELATED SONGFIC ONESHOTS


OK, I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting new stuff. But this is just something extra.

First of all, I'm gonna clear up my posting schedule for all you BAMFs out there who give a crap. Yeah, all three of you. *clears throat* Anyway.

Monday: Lyrics of a Winchester

Tuesday: Nine Years of Perdition

Wednesday: Love, Lust and Everything In Between

Thursday-Saturday: Multichapters, my babies etc.

Sunday: Poems, drabbles etc etc.

I own nothing, blah blah blah. See if you can guess the song and the POV. Courtney is NOT allowed to guess. I've already told you via MSN anyway.

Written like this because first person is awesome.

--

_You and me._

_That's the way it's always been._

_You and me against the world._

_Against heaven, hell, anything in between that dared to try and stand between us._

_I'd die for you, and you for me, and we both know it._

_We may be each other's Achilles heel, our sole weakness, but I wouldn't have any other way, and I doubt you would either._

_Achilles. _

_That's a pretty good way to describe it actually. _

_When I'm with you, it makes me feel invincible, like no one could bring me down._

_And when I'm not, well, I'm Hercules without Pegasus, Samson without his hair, David without his slingshot._

_No._

_I'm not calling you a winged horse._

_Although..._

_No._

_Almost definitely not._

_I'm putting the tequila down now._

_Maybe writing this drunk wasn't the best idea._

_It's just, seeing you today, at Bobby's, watching that damned picture slowly burn away, a funeral pyre of sorts..._

_Watching you lose it like that..._

_It hurts._

_More than I ever thought it could._

_And I would give anything to never feel like that again._

_Because it showed me you weren't indestructible._

_It destroyed that last childish part of me._

_It made me even more dependent on you though, in a way._

_You showed me that there really is no me without you._

_In the same way that Starksy and Hutch's names are intertwined throughout TV history, my name and yours, never one without the other are on the lips of anyone in this whole damned apocalyptic circus parade._

_Sam and Dean._

_Dean and Sam._

_Either way, it doesn't matter._

_There's no me without you, and no you without me._

_You also showed me something else today._

_You showed me that no matter how screwed up I am, no matter how many times I come back for more, no matter how big a fuck-up I truly am, you don't care._

_You'll take me as I am._

_I can see you reading this, your lips curving up as you think the words 'chick flick moment'._

_But I don't care._

_Because I had to tell you this._

_The whole point, the sole reason for me writing this._

_You're my brother._

_And I love you._

_I wouldn't swap you for the world._

_I knew that._

_I just didn't know if you did._

_I guess you do now._

--

You sneak into his room, watching him sleep for just a few moments. He looks younger in slumber, the lines of war and violence erased by a few hours of gentle dozing. You finger the envelope nervously. Where should you leave it? On the pillow, next to him? On the bedside table? On the pile of clothes on the chair?

Eventually, you slip it under his pillow, next to the knife you know is there. Even here, in safety, old habits die hard.

After looking hard at your brother for a few seconds more, you leave, hand lingering on the door handle, remembering the last word you wrote, your hand shaking with alcohol and emotion. Ink blots smother the paper, your normally spidery handwriting blunted and bold.

That word is emblazoned into your skull as you head down the stairs, thinking it, over and over again, as you leave through the back door, emerging into a yard, full of half built cars. The moon is overhead, full and clear.

And still the word refuses to leave you. As you begin your trek, all you can think is that one simple word as tears track their way down your cheeks.

Just one word.

Meaning a whole dictionary of other words.

One word.

Just one.

_Goodbye._

--

Slightly different writing style here.

Very emotional piece. In my eyes anyway. Courtney, I'm gonna apologise now for any tears you may have shed reading that.

Also, if anyone does guess the song, I'll be absolutely staggered. As for the POV, I'm not 100percent myself, so let me know!

Any song requests for next chapter? Again, let me know.


End file.
